Cat Nip
by asking alex
Summary: Mizuya is a normal medic in the Konoha hospital until one day she comes home to find something... interesting and slightly terrifying. HidanxOC (Rated M for Language)
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this a long, long, long time ago and only have a couple chapters written of it. I'm getting really into Naruto again and I was going through old docs when I found it and decided to post it. I'm looking for feedback to see if I should continue it or not. :) I find it to be kind of interesting, and I'm hoping that some of you might too. It would mean a lot if you would review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with it. Just my OC and that other OC's that may come in the future. _**

* * *

I wiped the sweat from my brow as left the hospital room and I just finished preparing for an incoming patient. My shift was way passed over, and I was starting to wonder why I hadn't left yet. It wasn't like they were paying me over time for this, so way am I doing it again. Oh, yeah, because I was forced into it.

I shook my head as I remembered Sakura pushing me into the room and asked me to prepare it for a patient she was going to be bringing in there soon. I didn't even have time to open my mouth before she left the room. That's how I got stuck cleaning a room that I didn't have too.

"I'm heading out," I said to the nurse at the front desk as I walked passed it.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Mizuya." She replied as she scribbled something down.

"Right, see you." I mumbled back and lifted my hand up as a goodbye. I smiled when the cool Konoha hit my hot skin. The breeze licked my skin lightly, giving me chills. I sighed happily and started walking in the direction of my house.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do for dinner." I groaned inwardly as I remembered I didn't have anything at home to eat, and not only that, but all my money was at home. So, the option of stopping was no longer there.

"Well, I guess its oatmeal again then." I said sadly. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food and my mom's home cooked meals entered my mind. Oh, how I wish I could have one of them again.

The image of my parents and I sitting around the kitchen table laughing happily as we ate entered my mind. That was before everything turned sour, before _it _happened.

I shook my head. I really shouldn't think about that. Instead of thinking about _it_, I listened to the sound of my feet crunching again the pebbles on the road; I needed something to take my mind off of those things.

The sound of children playing, adults gossiping, and market owners yelling out their deal of the day reached my ears. I listened happily as I walked at my own pace towards my humble adobe. Actually, I was walking to my crappy small apartment, but we can all just imagine that it was a humble adobe.

My apartment building came into view a few minutes later and I could almost feel my stomach jump for joy. It seems like if you work for that big busted grandma Tsunade, you never got to have a lunch break.

I climbed up the stairs as fast as my small feet would allow and walked until I came to the door that read _B19_. I reached into my pocket, fishing for my key. I pulled it out and unlocked the door. I threw my stuff on the old musty couch and closed the door behind me. Now, I was off to the kitchen.

I entered my kitchen and immediately walked over to the cabinet. I pulled out the box of oatmeal and pulled out a little packet. I dumped it out into a bowl and added a bit of water before placing it in the microwave to cook.

While it was cooking I walked out and down the hallway that was attached to the living room to my room. I planned to grab some comfortable clothes to change into, but I really wasn't expecting what I found when I entered.

I walked into my room to find a silver cat lying on my bed, licking a wound on his right paw. "Aw!" I immediately said at the sight, "you poor thing!"

The cat jump and his fur stood on end. It looked at me with a shocked expression, almost as if he wasn't expecting me to be here. I rushed over and sat beside him. He backed up, fear in his eyes. But, I brushed it aside and grabbed him, pulling him to me. I grabbed his paw to examine it, the wound was deep. But it wasn't something that couldn't heal in time. I might be a medic ninja, but I couldn't use my chakra to heal an animal. It just didn't work that way.

"I'll fix that right up," I said gently said I pet the cats head softly. I placed him back on my bed and stood to leave the room when I remember what I can in here for in the first place.

"I might as well change now, huh?" I said to the cat with a smile.

I quickly changed into a black tank top and grey jogging pants. As I changed, the cat seemed to stare at me intently, almost like a very horny man. It was kind of unsettling, but I brushed it off quickly. He was just a cat after all.

I left the room for a few moments and returned soon with a jar of ointment and some gauze to wrap around it. "Okie dokie," I said sitting down on the bed beside the cat. "Time to start the healing process," I said, offering him a smile.

I pulled him towards me. I lathered the wound in ointment and chuckled when the cat hissed and tried to pull away. "I know it hurts, but it's not going to heal if you don't let me take care of it." I said.

He seemed to understand me, because right after I said that he stopped struggling and looked away from his injured paw. I looked at the cat curiously, and took the time to notice the odd collar that hung around his neck. It was a silver chain and the pendant that hung from it was a circle with an upside-down triangle in it.

"That's odd," I said as I let myself finger the odd pendant. The cat turned around immediately and started growling at me while giving me the stink eye.

I instantly let go of the pendant, "Whoa, I'm sorry." I said hotly and continued to tend to the cats wounds. I wrapped his paw in gauze and tied the end of it so it wouldn't slip off.

"Okay, you're good." I said happily. I pet the cat's head and picked him up. I don't think he belonged to any or my neighbor's, so I'm just going to assume that he's a stray. I looked at him and he looked at me with an annoyed expression, as if to say 'put me down'.

"I just can't put you out on the streets," I said as I knitted my eyebrows together. The cat looked at me curiously. "So, I think I'm going to keep you." I said happily. "At least I have someone to talk to now."

My stomach growled loudly and I looked down at it, realizing that I still haven't eaten anything. "Time for my oatmeal," I said shooting the cat a smile as I walked out of the room, cat in hand. I set the nameless cat on the couch before walking into the kitchen. I took the bowl out of the microwave and grabbed a spoon.

I walked into the living room and sat beside the cat, who looked almost confused. As I ate my oatmeal, I realized that I had yet to give the cat a name.

"Hm," I mumbled, "What should I name you?" I asked aloud. The cat cocked its head to the side, seemingly unhappy.

"How about Kasmir?" I said after a few minutes of thinking.

The cat hissed in response.

"No, okay. I guess that name is kind of girly." I said.

"Lightning?"

The cat shook its head. He seemed to be getting more and more human like by the minute.

"No again? Okay fine. What do you think then?" I asked as I took another bite of my oatmeal.

"Hidan."

I stopped eating and looked at the cat, shocked. There was no way in hell that it just talked, no way. "Did you just- no, there's no way you just talked." I said.

"Yes I did."

And this time I saw it. The voice that came out of the cat was a mixture between high and deep. It was boyish, one that should belong to a man in his early 20's.

"Why did you talk?" I whispered with wide eyes.

The cat, or Hidan, rolled his eyes as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "Because I'm not really a cat," he said.

"Not really a cat?" I asked slowly. I could feel my head getting light and then everything went black.

* * *

My eyes opened, and I came face to face with a cat. "What happened?" I mumbled to myself. I sat up and the cat back up, giving me room. I took one look at my surroundings and instantly remembered all the events that happened before hand.

I back away from the cat, "You fucking talk!?" I yelled.

"Yes you stupid bitch, we've already been through this." He sneered.

"Don't talk to me like that you stupid talking cat." I spat, giving him my best glare. "Why are you here?" I asked.

Hidan, as I recalled his name being, sighed. "I need your help. I was told that you were the only one that could help my change back to my original form." He said.

I stared at him in disbelief, "You kidding right? Me? There is no way; there isn't anything special about me." I said.

"You're Mizuya Tamanaki, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then you are the one that has to save me," he said. "Will you?"

I stared at him, debating on if he was telling the truth. But, why would he make up a lie like that. But, what if he was lying and I help him for no reason. Then again, there is the scenario that he wasn't lying and I didn't help him, leaving him a cat forever.

When I decided to become a medic ninja, I said that I would help everyone that needed it. I intend to keep to my word. I can't believe that I was getting ready to do this, but I know it's the best thing to do.

"Yes, I will." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Great," he said with a sinister smile on his cat face.

I already didn't like where this was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Wellllllllll, here's the second installation of Cat Nip. I know, I know, it took me forever to get this up, but I had mid terms! Please forgive me. ;-; I would like to think the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed!~ It means a lot. :3 You guys will be happy to know that I have many ideas for this story and don't intend on leaving it anytime soon. :D Now, ENJOY.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general plot and my OC.**_

* * *

I looked around the living room, it was as clean as it was going to get. I cleaned up the spilled oatmeal and the broken bowl, and decided to do a few other things to make it look a least a little decent.

I sat down on the couch, causing Hidan, who was laying down, to fly in the air slightly.

"God damnit, don't move so fucking much." He grumbled as he arose from his slumber.

"Stop being a talking cat and maybe I will." I retorted giving him a look.

"Whatever bitch," he muttered. Obviously, he doesn't like be reminded about the cat situation. Maybe I should find out how to help him so we can get this over with and we can get out of each other's lives. I hadn't even known the guy; err cat, for two hours and he was already starting to get on my nerves.

"So," I said catching his attention.

"How and I supposed to help you transform back?" I asked.

"I don't know." Came is short and simple reply.

I jumped up, "What do you mean you don't know? What do you expect me to do, automatically know?" I said flailing my arms about.

"No, you dumb bitch! I don't know!" he hissed.

"How do expect me to help you then? Pull the answer out of my ass? Do a dance or meditate until the answer magically comes to me? That's not going to happen, so what do we do?" I yelled. By then, I was pacing back and forth in front of the couch and Hidan was lazily watching me.

"Would you calm the fuck down?" He asked.

"Calm the fuck down? I'm standing here talking to a cat about how I'm supposed to turn him back into a human! You should be freaking out too! What if we can't find the answer and you're a cat for the rest of your life?" I asked giving him a look asking him if his head was screwed on right.

"Do you really think I haven't thought of that? I've been this way for a week; it took me forever to find your stupid ass." He growled at me as his hair stood up on his back.

"Well, sorry, grumpy. I wasn't informed." I asked crossing my arms.

"Bitch," Hidan muttered darkly and gave me that evil cat glare.

I snorted, that was probably the weakest insult that has ever been thrown towards me. I've heard it so many times that it just didn't seem to affect me. I flopped down on the couch again and took a deep breath.

"Okay, freaking out time is over." I ran my fingers through my hair, "Tell me all you know about this curse thingy that has been placed upon you." I said waving my hand, giving him the signal to spill.

"All I know is that Leader-sama sent me out on a one man mission to retrieve a witch, she had something that was special to the Akatsuki. When I arrived, she knew instantly what I was there for, but she didn't let me know that. She offered me some tea and I declined telling her that I wasn't there for tea. Then she started going on about how she could see into my soul and something was wrong with it and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really listening to her. Then, all of a sudden I was a cat and there was a puff of smoke. She was gone and the last thing I heard her say was the name of the person that could release me from this form." He said, finishing his story.

I instantly wacked him over the head, cat body or not he was really human so I didn't care. "You idiot!" I yelled as he toppled off the couch.

"What the fuck did I do?" He yelled as he scrambled to his feet. I guess not all cats can land on their feet.

"Are you really that thick headed?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"No," he spat, rubbing the back of his head the best he could with his paw.

"Maybe if you had listened, you would have known how to lift the curse. If not that then maybe you would have noticed that she was going to curse you and stopped this all together." I said. "You're really a crappy ninja," I said with an eye roll, "I'm just a medic nin and I can see that."

"Listen here you stupid bitch! When I get my human body back I'm going to sacrifice you to Jashin!" He screamed as his tail lashed around wildly.

"Jashin, what?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to reply, but I beat him to it. "You know what, I don't even care. Just shut up."

He surprisingly listened to me and now the room was silent. I ran his story through my head again, trying to pick up anything that could help me find the way, but I just couldn't figure it out. I ran it a few more times, and then it hit me.

"You're in the Akatsuki!?" I shrieked quietly.

"I think I did mention something about that. Do you have your head that far up your ass?" He asked.

I glared, but brushed off the comment. I was too busy freaking out. I was hoarding a criminal, and he was a cat. Oh, that's just wonderful. This isn't going to go down well when he gets his human body back, I can just tell.

I was starring at the wall, trying not to let the images of myself in prison flood into my mind. When I heard this loud poofing sound, I ignored it. It was probably just a kitty sneeze, at least that's what I brushed it off as.

"Uhm, Minazuka?" I heard him call.

"Not right now, I'm thinking." I snapped and didn't move my eyes from the spot on the wall I was starring at.

"Look at my you stupid bitch!" he said.

"What the fuck do you-" I stopped talking as soon as I turned to look at the figure before me. It wasn't the cat that it had once been, nope definitely wasn't that.

Instead, in its place was a man. His hair was slicked back with a few pieces sticking out here and there. It was silver and his bright purple eyes shocked me as I starred right into them. But, the thing that shocked me the most was that he was naked, butt naked. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, never before had I seen a man naked, and now the first one of a cat that poofed into a man in my living room. My life was so weird.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a sinister smirk dancing on his lips.

I composed myself quickly after that comment. I knew it was the same person now, no if and's or but's about it. He had that same stupid 'I'm better than you and I know it' aura around him. "No," I snapped and got off the couch, "And just for that you can stay naked, have fun freezing to death." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard his footsteps follow close behind and soon he passed me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked as he stopped in front of my room.

"I'm getting some fucking clothes," He seethed and walked into my room. He walked right over to my drawers and started raiding them for something to wear.

"Get out of my personal stuff you prick!" I yelled and ran right for him.

I tackled him right onto the ground and wrestled a pair of my underwear out of his big hands. After what seemed like a few minutes, I finally managed to pry them out of his grasp and did a little victory dance as I straddled him.

Of course, I didn't notice the look he was giving me. That god awful smirk was back on his face and he was giving me a smug look. "Why do you have that look on your face?" I snapped, "I'm the one who won." I said.

"I'm just enjoying this." He asked with a small chuckle.

I looked around, what the hell could he be talking about? I looked back down at him to throw a few insults and then I realized I looked _down_ at him. I quickly jumped off of his still naked body and my face turned the shade of a fully ripe tomato.

"Aw, why'd you leave? It was just starting to get fun." He teased and he sat up.

"You pervert!" I yelled, clutching my underwear in my hand.

"You know you liked it bitch." He commented.

I wrinkled up my nose. "That's disgusting, not get out of my room!" I yelled.

His whole attitude seemed to change. "Not until you give me some fucking clothes!" he yelled back.

I groaned and walked over to my drawer. I pulled out a big t-shirt and some jogging pants and threw them at him. "Now, get out!" I said gesturing to the door.

"Yes, princess bitch." He commented before grabbing the clothes and walking out of the room.

I slammed the door behind him and locked the door, not that that would do any good. He was a S-rank criminal after all.

I sighed deeply and sluggishly walked over to my very inviting bed. It looked so comfortable, and my aching body couldn't wait to hit the mattress. I sighed happily as my back stretched and I could feel my eyes water.

"This is nice," I said with a yawn and curled up into a ball. I had to work tomorrow and I needed to get some rest if I wanted to wake up in time.

As I dozed off, I thought about the foul mouthed cat that I found today and what in god's name I was going to do with him. I didn't know if I could trust him enough to leave him here. And I know that I can't take him with me anywhere, people would recognize him. I let out an odd sound and just decided to stop thinking about it before it gave me a headache.

As I fell asleep, I could only think of one thing. How the hell did he turn back into a human?


End file.
